Odd Hogwarts
by Hatsuharolover
Summary: Harry PotterSayuki cross over A new girl comes late to Hogwarts with Genjyo Sanzo. Her main problem is She doesn't know about Harry Potter! I suck at summaries. I promise it's better than this! Flames shall be used to brew my coffee....


Author's note: This was MY dream so strange things happen that would normaly never happen in Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Saiyuki. If I did then I'd marry Fred!

WARNING: There are clips from the fourth book in this story. Now you can't sue me!!! Oh yes! and There might be spelling mistakes and so on..... I'm really sorry if there are.

(Kasandra's POV)

I entered the dark Griffindor common room for the first time in my life. At first glance it seemed that everyone had gone to bed, but the I noticed a younger girl sitting in the corner.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I asked her and I must of startled her 'cause she jumped. She looked up and answered.

"I'm afraid that the screaming ball will start, well, screaming." She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I had to ask her what a screaming ball was since I was new here.

"What's that?" I ask shifting my weight slightly. She smiled slightly when she relised who I was.

"You're the new girl aren't you? You came with those crazy proffessers didn't you?" I nodded and she continued.

"A screaming ball is something Fred and Greorge Weasley made. You walk by them and the just start screaming." She shivered slightly. I nodded and sat down.

"Where are they?" I ask looking her strait in the eyes.

"Every where. I'm not sure if there's any in the way up to the girl's dormitories so I'm afraid to go." She shivered again.

"Well all the other girls walked passed didn't they? So if there was one then I would've alredy gone off right?" She snapped her head towards me.

"You're right. I guess I'll go to bed then." We both smiled and she went off to bed. I sat in the common room wondering what I was going to have to do the next day.

After about thirty minutes I decided I'd explore the common room a bit. I was walking around when I saw a pice of parchment laying on the nearest table. I picked it up and started to read it. It said...

**Monday- I'll likely develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter.**

**Tuesday- I'll lose a treasured possesion due to Mercury.**

**Wendsday- I'll come off worst in a fight due to Pluto.**

I stopped reading and gave the paper a weird look.

"Like it?" I jumped and turned around to see a boy about my age with flaming red hair and freckles.

"I-I'm sorry. I was looking around and I saw this, and-" I put the paper back down and looked at the boy.

"It's alright. Just some stupid homework for Divination." He smiled and I gave him a strange look.

"Divination?" I blinked twice and stared at him. He smiled wider and sat down. I follwed suit and sat down next to him.

"Just some stupid class we have to take. Pointless really." He picked up the paper and read it over. I just stared at him with a confused expression.

"You're not having a good three days are you?" He looked up and stopped smiling.

"It's all made up. Like I said it's pointless." I smiled and stopped looking at him.

"So what's your name?" I blushed slightly due to the fact that I usually don't talk to many guys.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." I looked up at him.

"Weasly.... Weasley. Sounds familiar." I looked straight ahead of me and started thinking. Ron gave me an odd expresion and looked at his feet.

"I've heard of you! You're related to Gred and Forge. I'm mean Fred and George!" I looked around the room one more time. He nodded and asked me a question.

"How did you know?" He looked down at his feet again and I answered.

"Before you came down I met a girl and she said that Fred and George made some strange screaming things." I yawned. Ron nodded and stood up.

"What's your name?" I looked at Ron and tilted my head.

"My name's Kasandra." Ron nodded again and started walking away. I stood up too and called to him.

"Wait! Do you know where the girl's dormitories are?" I blushed at my stupid question but he turned around and answered me all the same.

"Up that staircase and to the right." I thanked him and went up to my dormitory.

When I went into the room I noticed that there wasn't an open bed so I went over to the corner and curled up on the floor.

I was awaoken the next day due to the curious whispers surrounding me. Since I was half asleep all I could make out was little snitches of their comments.

"Who's... laying... floor?" I heard one girl ask the girl next to her. She shrugged and kept staring. That was it I'd had enough.

"What! I'm not on display here!" I sat up and stared at the startled girls. Finally one girl with bushy brown hair spoke up.

"We were just curious. I mean it's not every day you see another girl pop up in your dormitory." I glared at her and stood up.

"well I'm leaving." I began to walk towards the door when I was stopped.

"We're not alowed out yet."A different girl informed me. I turned, gave her an icy glare and walk out.

"I'm going to go see the new proffesers." The girl with bushy hair proclaimed and followed me out.

"Now what do you want?!" I kept walking.

"I'm going to go see proffeser Genjyo." She walked behind me. I couldn't keep from snikering.

"Proffeser Genjyo?! My god girl, his name's Sanzo." She "Hmphed" and and stormed by. Meanwhile I was to busy laughing to notice the greasy hair man that was walking my way.

"Torin!" I snapped my attention to the man that called my last name. When I relised who it was I smirked and tried to look innocent.

"Yes Snothead?" I smiled and he stormed towards me.

"What?" He gave me a glare that was close to my own. I smiled even wider(if it was possible at this point).

"Nothing." I laughed silently as a vein popped out of his forhead. I stopped smiling when he said five words.

"Detention. Tomarrow night. My office. " Snape declaired. I gave him a funny look and shrugged my shoulders. Personaly, I didn't care about getting into trouble and not only that but I wasn't planing on going anyway. I turned and walked away laughing quietly all the way back to the common room. When I reached the Fat Lady I stared at her.

"Password?" I stared into space for about anh hour thinking about what the password was when that girl showed up.

"SnivlousTotalous." She gave me a triuphint look and I just glared back.

WhenI got inside I sat down of one of the soft armchairs. I was fianlly dozing off when I was poked in the shoulder, HARD. My eyes shot open and I almost fell backwards. There she was. AGAIN!

"I'm sorry to wake you but I was wondering if you would tell me your name? Oh yes! and I'm really sorry about earlier" I stared at her and answered.

"Kasandra." She nodded gave me her name in return.

"I'm Hermione." I nodded and closed my eyes. Shortly after (or so it seemed) I was shaken awake.

"What?" I opened my eyes and Ron, Hermione, and a boy I didn't know were standing around me.

"It's time for breakfast. Proffeser Dumbledore says he needs you to be down there." I rolled my eyes and stood up. Suddenly Hermione thrust some folded black things into my arms.

"What's this?" I refered to the stuff Hermione had just givin me.

"Your robes of course. I looks just like this." Hermione indicated her outfit. I shock my head and dumped the close in the chair.

"There's no way I'm whering that." I pointed to the lump of cloth in the chair.

"You have to. You can't go around whering that." He pointed to my pair of leather pants and short shirt. I rolled my eyes and when upstairs to change. Suprisingly they were still standing there when I came back down.

"Shall we go then?" I walked with Ron, Hermione, and the other boy. Half way there I ask the other boy,

"What's your name?" He looked at me in suprise.

"I'm Harry." He said quietly. I nodded and kept walking.

"I'm Kasandra. What's your last name Harry?" I asked him as we walked into the great hall. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at eachother as if trying to figure something out.

"What?" I looked at them with an uneasy look. They answered my first question.

"Potter." I nodded again.

"Nice name. My last name's Torin." They all looked at eachother again as if trying to figure something out.

"What?!" I asked a little louder than the first time. It was Ron who answered me this time.

"It's just you're the first person not to be all excited about meeting Harry." Ro looked a little confused.

"Why would I be excited?" I asked now throughly confused.

"Because, he's famous." Hermione answered. I must've looked suprised because, that's how I felt.

"Really? for what?" Now I think they just about died from suprise. When they recovered they told me the whole story. By the time the story was finished I felt really really sorry for Harry.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered. If I knew what was coming I wouldn't have let them tell me, it must've been very painful for Harry.

"Don't worry about it." Harry whispered back. I nodded and changed the subject.

"We best get down to the great hall." I said and the other three nodded. Once we were there we went inside and I looked around, lost.

"Over here." Ron called to me. I joined Hermione, Ron, and Harry. When I sat down two identical twins started whispering. I leaned across the table to talk to Ron.

"Who're they?" I indicated the twins who were now talking to another boy with black hair.

"The twins are my brothers. Fred and Greorge to be exact, and the boy they were just talking to was Lee Jordan." Ron answered my question. I looked over at the twins and noticed the were looked at me.

"Hi." I said quietly. They nodded and went back to talking amongst themselves. I was suprised but recovered quickly when a whole ton of owls flew into the great hall dropping packages amongst the students. A large gray owl swooped down infront of me holding it's leg out.

"um....." Harry noticed me staring at the owl. He reached over and removed the package. The owl took off and Harry handed the package to me. I unwraped it and almost dropped what I was holding.

"What is it?" Hermione looked over at me. I removed the rest of the paper.

"My wand." I answered holding it up to her. I looked at it with intrested and then looked at me.

"You forgot your WAND?" Ron asked me suprised. I looked over at him and shook my head.

"I was getting it made." I held it carefully. Ron and Harry looked at eachother and Harry spoke.

"Made?" I nodded and put my wand down.

"What's it made of?" Hermione asked.

"nine inches, rosewood." I looked at around the room. Hermione looked where I was looking and seeing nothing looked back at me.

"And the core?" I snapped my attention back to her and answered.

"A wing feather from Kjion." Ron was looking at me know and both he and Hermione were looking confused.

"He's a hippogriff." I answered their silent questions. They understood and started eating. It was only getting nosier as the rest of the school filed in. I looked up at the staff table and saw Sanzo, Hagrid, Snape, and some other teachers I didn't know. Fianlly after what seemed an eternity an elderly man with a long silver beard and hair to match stood up, known to me as Dumbledore. As soon as he spoke the whole hall went quiet an looked up at him. Well almost everyone. Over at the Slytherin table there were five or six students still talking. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the man as well.

"Welcome to the third day at Hogwarts! I would like to inform you that we have a new student who arrived last night." Dumbledore spoke. When he paused the hall erupted with murmurs of excitment and curiousity. Fianlly he spoke again.

"As you already know we also have a new proffesser." He motioned his hand to Sanzo. I could see his hand move to his silver gun. Though this time there was no whispering.

"Back to our new student. She has already been sorted and resides in the Griffondor house." I could see the whole hall turn and look at our table. I put my face in my hands when Dumbledore continued.

"I must ask you not to bother her to much. You may go." Everyone stood up and filed out of the room. On the way out many people stared at me like I might lunge out and bite them at any seacond.

"Do I stick out that much?" I whispered to Harry.

"Not really but, you're new so it'll take them awhile." He answered and I just nodded. Suddenly Hermione broke the silence.

"We have Divination first." Harry and Ron looked like they would rather sit on a pile algi if the had a choice.

"You don't like Divination do you?" I ask the two boys. The shook their heads and kept walking. When we finally arrived at the north tower we climbed the silver ladder leading upwards. When I arrived inside I nearly gagged at the strong perfume smell. I glanced around at the poufs everywhere. I followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a small round table with four poufs.

"We actually sit on these?" I asked. When Harry andthe other two nodded I sat down. We were sitting there for awhile, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive.

When it seemed that the whole class was there I made one comment on the room.

"It'd be a nice room if the proffesser would get rid of that perfume smell." Hermione looked at me but looked back at the fire in the corner.

"Good day." Said a misty voice rigt behing Harry. He jumped and looked back behind him. I was staring at her, completely overwlemed by her apperence. She was a thin woman with large glasses that made her eyes seem to big for her head. She wore a large amount of beads and bangles and was looking tragicly down at Harry.

"You are preoccupied my dear. My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead..." She was cut off my me snnigering. When she saw me laughing she swept past us to the winged chair infront of the fire. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who deeply admired her were sitting on poufs right next to her.

"And that is?..." I motion to the woman.

"Proffesser Trelawney." Ron answered. I laughed quietly.

"So can she acually do this stuff or is she just making it all up?" I ask Harry.

"Making it up. She's a frod." Harry answered and I nodded.After a half an hour later, each of us had been givin a complicated cicular chart for homework. We spent the rest if the day going to random other classes, all of which were pretty boring.

After the last class (which happened to be potions) Ron was rather moody at the moment.

"WEASLEY! HEY, WEASLEY!" All four of us turned around to see three students. Two of them were taller then the other one and looking rather stupid. The third male student had blonde hair. I immedietly reconized them from potions. I turned to Harry and the other two.

"Let's go." We began to walk away when he called us back again.

"Your father's in the paper Weasley!" We all turned around when Draco started to read the paper. When he was done Ron was shaking with fury. All the same Draco continued, this time insulting his family and house. Harry and Hermione were restraing Ron for lunging at Malfoy. I had my hand in my pocket ready to attack Draco if he did anything else. At this point the whole hall was listening. I was relaxing my grip on my wand when Malfoy noticed me.

"Ah! What's this?" He walked over and my grip tightened again. He was smirking and I was glaring. The whole hall was now looking at me and Draco.

"Get away from me." I hissed loudly. Malfoy let out a short laugh but didn't move. I repeated myself and he still didn't move.

"Made a new friend have we Potter? I must say that this one's at least cuter than that mudblood." That was it. All four of us had our wands out and pointing at Malfoy. He just smirked and stayed where he was.

"Shove off Malfoy." I spoke in a stony tone. He finally stopped smirking and pulled out his own wand.

"No." Was his reply. He was testing my patients. Like I had said before I wasn't afraid of getting in trouble. I put my wand away and spoke loudly.

"Alright then. I have a few words for you." I paused and let my statement sink in.

"You're just like your father. You have the looks." I let that statement sink in. I relised that many people were suprised at what I had just said. I could also tell that Malfoy was feeling like he was better than everyone else. I decided to continue.

"But!," Malfoy snapped out of his ego inflation and looked at me. "You don't have any brains... nope! None at all! You see The Weasleys and Harry and Hermione my not be rich or the best looking people in the world, but, I would take any of them over you. You see Malfoy. The Weasleys and Harry and Hermione have brains, courtasy, polietness, and are loyal to their friends. That makes them good people. And you can carry that all the way to you father!" I turned my back on him and walked over to my three friends, leaving Malfoy staring into space. They were smiling and all the people that weren't in Slytherin were clapping. I was happy that I had stood up for my friends. We were about to head to dinner when a group of people were heading our way. I noticed that they were led by the two twins and that the group consisted of people with flaming red hair. Imediatly reconzied them as the weasleys. They came over and started talk to me and the other three.

"That was wonderful!" A younger girl exclaimed. I said thank-you and ask her what her name was. When she said she was Ginny Weasley I was mildly suprised.

"How many of you are there?" I ask Ron quietly.

"Well There's Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, me, and Bill." My eyes went wide and I looked at the three people infront of me.

"Um... You're Ginny. Uh. You're Fred? Or are you George?" One of the twins smiled and leaned forward. It was my instincts to pull back but I didn't. The boy whispered one word to me.

"Fred." He pulled back and I blushed. He was so cute! It was then I mentally slapped and kicked myself. 'This was a person who was a year older than me and probably had no intrest in me!' I thought to myself.

"So that makes you George right?" I asked the other twin. He nodded and smiled. It was then I became uneasy. I wasn't the kind of person who liked a lot of attention. I would rather sit in a dark corner and write some of my stupid poetry, but since I had a rather bad habit of attracting boys with the outfits I wear I got tons of it. I shivered and relised that we were the only everyone had snuck away leaving Fred an I alone in the Main hall. I smiled my akward smile and and turned to leave when Fred grabbed hold of my wrist. I stopped and turned back around, almost tripping over my own feet.

"What?" I looked at Fred who continued smiling.

"Thank-you." I was startled but recovered quickly.

"For what?" I tried to smile but I was kinda worried.

"For sticking up for us." I forze when he kissed me lightly on the cheek then turned away. I blushed furiously as I watched him walk away.

I never went down to dinner instead I went up to the commonroom, waiting for my friends to return. Every time the portait swung open I hoped it wasn't Fred that was going to come through. Right now I didn't know what to think and didn't want to be near him when I was trying to figure out the current situation. Even though I liked him, we'd just met! Maybe I could ask Sanzo what I should do? I quickly ruled that out when a picture of Sanzo shooting at me ran through my head. Maybe I should just take Kjion and run? I ruled that out as well when a picture of Sanzo shooting Kjion out of the air raced through my worried mind. Finally the portrait swung open and my three friends stepped through. I sighed and ran up to them. After saying the words, Fred kissed the hushed me and took me up to the fourth year boy's dormitory.

"Alright you can continue now." Hermione told me once all four of us wre sitting on Harry's bed with the hangings closed.

"You see when you left me and Fred alone we had a short little converation." I told them about the inncedent and the just stared at me suprised. Suddenly Ron mumbled something under his breath.

"Lucky git." When I asked him what he'd said her assured us it was nothing. I nodded and we continued with our converation. After and hour or so we came to the conclusion to wait things out and see what happened. Though I wasn't really satisfied Hermione and I left to go to bed.

"Shouldn't we dp our homework?" I asked Hermione when we reached our dormitory. She shook her head.

"Usually I would but since it's so late.." I cut her off by looking at my watch.

"Junk!" I yelled and dashed out of the room. Hermione called after me but I didn't look back. When I reached Snape's office I knocked on the door. When he told me to come in I walked into the cold room.

"You're late." He said without looking up at me. Mentaly I shrugged it off.

"I know." That's when he looked up at me. He raised an eyebrow and stared at me. I gave him a look that said ' what are you staring at you idiot!?' but I kept my mouth shut.

"Remove them." I cocked my head to the side when he said those words. He glared at me and refrased his order.

"Remove all but one of your earrings in each ear." I understood and carefully removed 18 earrings. (9 from each ear) Snape rolled his eyes and gave me my task. I almost died when he told me I would have to pickle toad brains for an hour. I walked over to where the materials were and started pickling. After an hour Snape told me I could leave. I throughly hated him for this. My hands smelled like rotten eggs. I went into a girls bathroomand began to wash my hands when I heard a female voice start talking.

"Who are you?" I turned and almost passed out. Infront of me was a transparent, floating girl.

"Are-are you a ghost?" I looked at her. Her curiousity turned into a scowl.

"SO WHAT IF I AM?!?!?!?!" She shouted. I was startled and backed away.

"I-I-I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. It's just that I've never met a ghost before." I looked at her with intrest. She glared at me and I stepped forward.

"Hi! My name's Kasandra." I nodded at her. She seemed quite taked aback by my sudden freindlyness. I blinked for a little while and broke the silence between us.

"What's your name?" She gave me a questioning look and answered.

"Myrtle." I smiled and she glared.

"That's a very nice name, Myrtle." Finally she smiled and I grinned. I stood up and went to leave.

"I have to get back to my common room now. I promise I'll come back and visit sometime." I said good-bye and headed off to the Griffindor tower. I arrived and climbed up the stairs to my dormitory. I climbed into my pajamas, took out my remaining earrings, and curled up on my bed. Tomarrow, Harry said I was going to meet a friend of their's. I awoke durring the middle of the night due to my black cat curling up on my stomach. Slowly I driffted back to sleep.

In the morning Hermione woke me up and told me to get ready to go meet their friend. I priased the gods that it was the weekend so I didn't have to where my uniform. Instead I wore a tight black shirt that shows my stomach, my favorite tight, black, leather pants, and my black sandles. Then I fastened three chains to my pants, and put my twenty earrings back in. About fifteen minutes later Hermione came back up to hurry me along. I grabbed my cat (who would've followed me anyway) and ran down the stairs. To my horror Fred, George, and Lee were also in the commonroom. Lee noticed me and pointed me out to Fred. I saw this and ran ahead of my friends. I placed my pet on the floor who looked at me through her green eyes. Hermione, Harry, and Ron cought up eith me and led the way to their friend's house. (if you haven't figured out who it is yet then that's really sad...) The house was a small hut on the edge on the forbbiden forest.

As we walked over the lawn I tripped over a rock and twisted my ankle. I sat still and held my ankle. Harry and the others ran over asking if I was alright. I told them I was fine and that I could walk but, when I tried to stand up I collapsed from the pain. All three of them helped me up and supported me. I kept my injured leg off the groud while I used my working leg to walk. My cat walked behind us meowing the whole way to the hut. When we reached the house Ron let go of me to knock on the door, leaving Hermione and Harry to support me. I could hear a large dog barking and a gruff voice telling the dog to get out of the way. I almost fell over when I saw who opened the door.

Infront of me was a man twice the size of the average human. When he saw Ron he smiled.

"Come in." Ron walked in, followed by us. We all sat down on the couch. That's when he finally noticed me.

" 'ello! Who's this?" My cat hissed and curled up on lap as if to protect me. When the dog saw her he started to bark and chase her.

"Fang! No!" Fang stopped and the man picked up my cat.

"What yer name?" He asked handing my cat back to me. It took me a little while to find my voice.

"Ka-Kasandra." I winced as my ankle throbbed. He smiled at me and looked at my ankle. Before he could say anything about my ankle Hermione piped up.

"She twisted it on the way here." He nodded and went to the other side of the room. When he came back he holding a plastic bag full of ice with a towel wrapped around it.

"She a new friend?" He handed me the ice and I said thanks. Harry nodded and looked over at me.

"Yeah." Ron said. Hargid looked at me and remarked on my outfit.

"Don't yeh think your outfits a little ya know, outta place?" I gave him an awkward look and answered.

"I like it." What he said next was an insult in it's own way.

"Are yeh from Slytherin?" I decided not to backfire but instead I could feel my I twiching.

"no." I could see the other three looking at me like they expected me to bite his head off. I shut my eyes trying to restrain from backfireing.

"oh. sorry." He looked away. I said something that to me was the dead truth.

"The students in Slytherin are scum. They're brainless, discusting, foul, scum. Their attitudes make me vomit and they're just as bad as the stench you get from a rotting corpse." I felt my fists clench. Suddely I stood up and walked out of the door. I broke into a run. Before I relise it I was standing in the quidditch pitch. I clambered up to the top row and went behind the bleachers. I curled up in the corner as memories raced through my head. First I saw me looking up at my father's old Hogwarts badge, it was imbroided with a serpent. Then I saw my father beating me for not wanting to be like him, while my mother was screaming at him, telling him to stop. I kept thinking until I was crying. Tears ran down my face and onto my hands.

"Why," I whispered to myself. "Why am cursed with such a past?" I completeted my setence. My mind turned back to my memories. I saw my mother being murdered at the hands of Lucious Malfoy. I saw my father staring at her dead form smiling while I was cowering in the corner. I saw my father point his wand at me and mutter something. I saw me screaming and screaming as the curse he'd cast, hurt me. I shook my head trying to rid me of my thoughts. I snapped out of my crying when I heard a clunk. It belong to a student stepping up on the bleachers,not far from me.

Then I heard more clunking and a large group of students talking. That's when it hit me. We had a quidditich match today, Griffindor vs Slytherin. Quietly I edged down the stairs and on to the field. Reluctantly I joined my house on thier side of the field.

I had just sat down when something brushed aganst my leg. I looked down to see my black cat staring up at me. I scopped her up and placed her on my lap, where she curled up and watched the rest of the students arrive. I wasn't really paying attention and Hermione and Ron sat down with me. I looked up at them and closed my eyes.

"Where's Harry?" I asked quietly.

"He's one of the players. Seeker to be exact." I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Seeker?" I raised an eyebrow in question. Hermione kept her eyes glued to the field while Ron explained.

"There are seven players per team. One seeker, two beaters, three chasers, and a keeper." I nodded and stared at him. He continued,

"Harry's the seeker, Fred and George are the beaters, Oliver Wood's the keeper and the three girls are the chasers." I nodded ignoring the fact that Fred and his twin were part of the team.

"Hmmmm....." I thought to myself while the game started. during the game I payed little attention. I heard little clips of Lee's annoucments like,

"Alicia has the quaffle," and "Oliver blocked the goal!" After awhile I zoned out completely thinking about other problems.

I know it sucks.... Anyway.... I want to thak my dear friends who helped my proofread this.... Need sleep. No energy left.... ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....


End file.
